


A Bitter Goodbye

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drinking, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie hurts.---TRIGGER WARNING---Self-Harm and Suicide





	A Bitter Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Felt pretty awful so- I made this.

Scottie's vision was blurry as he took another large gulp of vodka. It was bitter but- It helped numb his mind. He needed to be numb for what he was about to do. His vision focused on the blade of the kitchen knife in his other hand.

He sat down the nearly empty bottle on the tiled floor of his kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. He slid the knife over his wrist, crimson orbs of blood seeping out from the thin line. He continued to slide the knife over and over, each cut varying in size and deepness. His arm was leaking blood, a sizeable puddle forming on the cream-colored tiles. 

His wounded arm took hold of the knife and continued the same process on his other arm, more of the red liquid rolling down his wrist, forming a new puddle. The knife hit the floor with a sharp TINK. Scottie's vision blurred even more, mostly from the blood loss. 

His eyelids felt...heavy... He was so tired... His bloody arms drooped to his sides.   
"I'm sorry, Leonard...I love you, I really do...but, I failed you..." Scottie muttered, tears rolling down his face. He closed his tired eyes and the final thing he tasted was...bitter...


End file.
